New Path
by Sweet Scrifice
Summary: When Ed hears a conversation between Al and Winry he decides its time for him to go. Will a certain Hyuuga be able to help him or will a jelous Uchiha make things more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclimer_- Full metal alchemist and Naruto aren't mine T.T (tear)

Good-bye

The room was dark. The only source of light was a small candle. There was books every were. In the middle of the room stood a young man. His hair was gold and his eyes to. He stood on top of a complex drawing, a transmutation circle. You could see the determination on his eyes but, also you could see the pain and guilty those eyes held.

He raised his arms in front of him and clapped his hands together. Then he bent down and pressed his palms on the transmutation circle. He stood straight again seeing how a blue light was starting to appear. This was it. He will go. He will not cause more sorrow to does around him.

There was banging on the door. After much effort the door was open. But it was too late, the process of transmutation have been started. There were was shouts.

"Ed!"

"Edward"

He looked over his shoulder and said "Good-bye"

The room was empty except for the two people that stood in the door way. Winry was on her knees crying. Al just stood there starring into the wall. Neither of them could believe Edward Elric was gone.

_Author notes_- BTW I need a beta reader. If you are interested send me an e-mail


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_- I don't own naruto or FMA

* * *

Chapter 2

It was night. There were no sounds, just silence. In the middle of a clearing lay a boy. His blond hair was tied in a braid. He wore a black outfit underneath a red trench coat. The soft breeze moved the leaves of the trees. Slowly he started opening his golden eyes.

"Uh my head hurts" he said while rubbing his head. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. 'Where am I?' he thought. His head was hurting a lot; it was better to lay down again on the grass. He thought about what he could do. "I can't stay here forever. I need to find a town and ask were I am." His head was still hurting but he stood up and started walking.

He walked through the forest for a while. "This is weird. I have been walking for at least two hours, and I still can't find any town." He walked for a little more before hearing something. He stopped walking. He waited a while and started walking again. "It's probably my imagination. I really need to rest," he thought. Again he heard something, this time louder. "Okay this time I'm sure I heard something."

He searched the source of the sound, and finally reached it. He hid behind a tree and looked to see what was happening. It was a girl, and she was crying.

A man was dragging her from the ankles with him. She tried to free herself but the man only pulled her harder. Her arms were pined to her torso with a rope. She kicked his hand as hard as she could. The man screamed in pain.

"Bitch! You broke my hand! I'll teach you a lesson!" the man said. She tried to move away from him. He walked to her and kicked her side, sending her flying into a tree. She coughed up blood. He was about to kick her again.

Ed couldn't stand it any more. It was time to stop that guy. "Hey! Leave that girl alone!" he shouted. The man turned around to see who was calling him. "Go away kid before I decide to kill you," he said with an angry voice. "I don't think an old man like you could kill me," Ed said while throwing a rock at him. The rock smashed the man's face right between his eyes.

"That hurt you damn brat!" the man shouted while he stood up and whipped the blood of his face. "It was meant to hurt, duh!" Ed said while standing in a fighting pose. The man took out a kunai out of his pocket and disappeared into the air. "What the hell? Where is he?!?" But before he could think any thing else the man appeared right behind Ed.

"I told you brat to go away. Now you are going to die!" The man raised the kunai ready to strike but Ed clapped his hands together and with his right hand grabbed the kunai. Blue energy appeared and the kunai became useless. "What the hell!? What did you do?!"

"I told you, an old man like you can't kill me," Ed said while giving the man a kick. "Replacement technique!" the man shouted and Ed's foot connected with a piece of wood. "I could swear that I kicked him." Ed turned around searching for the man, when he felt something stabbing him on the arm. It was another kunai.

"Oww!" Ed said while removing the kunai from his arm. "What were you saying brat?!" the man shouted while jumping in the air and throwing five shurikens. Ed rolled to the other side, clapped his hands together and from the ground a gigantic hand grabbed the man in the air. "What the hell did you do? What kind of jutsu did you use?"

Ed walked to were the man was trapped. "I don't know what a jutsu is but what I did was alchemy." Before the man could ask another thing Ed knocked him out.

Ed hurried to were the girl was. She was sitting against the tree looking very scared. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted one of his fingers into a blade. He cut the ropes and turned the blade into a finger again.

"Are you ok?" Ed asked. The girl lifted her head. Her face was tainted with tears mixed with blood from her mouth. But Ed didn't pay attention to that. Even with the blood Ed thought that she was beautiful. "Y-yes," she stammered. Ed snapped out of his thoughts. He was about to ask her name when he felt pain coming from his arm.

He fell to his knees; the pain was blinding. "A-are you o-okay?!" the girl asked.

"No," was the last thing he said before fainting.

* * *

Review Pleasw 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Naruto nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Author Note's-_ Im'm so SORRY for taking so damn long to update. I have been distracted by my other stories. This won't happen again. Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed last chapter and added me to their stories alerts, this chapter is for all of you people!!! Enjoy.

* * *

New Beginnings

The room was in complete silence. The walls were of the purest white. There was a chair, and also a small table beside a bed. In the bed a blond boy started to awaken. His eyelids started to open to reveal a pair of golden eyes. His blond hair was missing its usual braid. His black and red clothes were replaced by white robes.

The golden eyes scanned the room and rested on the open window. He could see that it was afternoon. The warm rays of the sun were giving the cold room a warm feeling. 'It looks like I'm making a habit of passing out and waking up in a strange place. Well at least this time I didn't wake up in the middle of nowhere,' he thought with a smile.

He moved himself to a sitting position. But when he moved his left arm a wave of pain attacked him. He inspected his arm and found that it was bandaged. He tried to move it again but every time a new wave of pain came. He decided that it was better to leave his arm alone.

'I wonder were I am. This looks like a hospital room,' he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what the last thing he did was. 'Okay; let's see. I wake up in the middle of a forest, hear strange sounds, fight with a strange guy, get stabbed in the arm, save a girl, and then pass out. Yep, I think that's about it,' he thought.

He remembered the guy asking him what kind of jutsu he used. As far as he knows he used alchemy. 'What could a jutsu be? Maybe is another form of alchemy. It sounds interesting; maybe later I can learn more about this jutsu thing,' he thought. Sounds could be heard from the hallway. 'Looks like I will have some answers,' he thought.

The sounds of people were louder. The door was opened slowly. When it was completely open it revealed several people. Standing in the door way stood the biggest breasted woman Ed had ever seen. Next to her a smaller woman stood. She had short black hair. Behind them two men stood. One was wearing a horrible green body suit and his hair was cut in a bowl-like style. The other was wearing blue pants and a green sleeveless vest. A blue mask covered half of his face and a bandana with a strange symbol covered is left eye.

They looked surprised to find him awake. An awkward silence came to the room. The big breasted woman was the one to break the silence.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake" she spoke with a firm but gentle tone. Ed was confused. "How long have I slept?" he asked, surprised by how rusty his voice sounded.

"You have been slept for the last four days," she told him, "The stab you got on your left arm was very deep. And also the kunai was poisoned. I'm very surprise that you are awake. That poison is very dangerous. Only the jounin from the sound village use that type of poison. If we had arrived later you would have been dead," she told him in a business-like voice.

"Um…thanks for healing me," Ed said confused. He didn't understand half of what the big breasted women said. "Is something wrong?" the blond woman asked after he didn't say anything. "Has the fever returned?" She leaned in front of him, putting a hand on his forehead.

Ed could feel his whole face go tomato red. The breasts of the blond women were only one centimeter away from touching his nose. He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't do something he would die due to massive nose bleeding.

He slapped away the woman's hand. "I'm fine!" Ed squeaked, "Is just that I don't understand what you are talking about. Look, since I'm already healed, I should be going."

"I'm afraid that you won't be leaving this place until you explain some things," she said even more serious than before. "For example, what was that strange jutsu you used to defeat the sound jounin?"

Ed sighed. He really didn't want to answer questions, he just wanted to leave. But seeing that it was inevitable he decide to agree. "Fine I will answer your questions, but can you tell those guys to leave us?" Ed said turning business-like, he wasn't sure if he could trust these people.

"Yes," she said turning around to them. "Wait outside"

They simply nodded, turned around, and left the room. Once the door was closed, Ed turned back to the big breasted women. "By the way, I'm Ed," he said pointing a finger at his face. "I'm Tsunade the hokage of Konoha," Tsunade said.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed two pairs of ears crashed into the door. Gai and Kakashi were pressing their ears to the door trying to hear the conversation on the other side of the door. "What do you think you are doing?!" Shizune asked. She couldn't believe that two grown-up jounins were trying to eavesdrop on a conversation the hokage was having.

"Isn't it obvious, Shizune? We're making sure that the hokage is alright?" Kakashi told her. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet, will ya?"

How dare he treat her like a kid? She was a mature young woman, with the great job of being the hokage personal assistant. "For your information Kakashi, what you and Gai are doing is called eavesdropping. And will you two will be kind enough to-" This time was Gai the one that speak. "Will you stay quiet Shizune? They are talking about a war," he said while putting his finger in front of his lips in the sign of silence.

"War?!" she asked, startled. She didn't know there would be a war. So far Konoha have been in peace with the other villages. Well not with all the villages; the sound village was still their enemy. She also pressed her ear to the door. To bad the door flew open, sending her to the floor. She fell in front of Tsunade. "What are you doing, Shizune?" Tsunade asked arching a blond eyebrow.

"I w-was just leaning on the door," she said giving Tsunade a deep bow. "It's very bad to lie, Shizune-chan; especially to the hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

She glared at him, but the masked ninja didn't seem to notice, or simply didn't care. "Never mind," Tsunade said. "Just come inside."

Once they were all inside Tsunade presented Ed to the others. "Ed this is Shizune, my assistant." Shizune gave Ed a bow. "Kakashi and Gai are both jounin." Kakashi simply waved a hand, while Gai gave Ed a good guy pose. A drop of sweat fell from Ed's brow at this, 'He kinds of reminds me of Major Armstrong.'

"Now that introductions are over will you please explain to them what you explained to me?" Tsunade said. Ed wanted to groan. 'I shouldn't have made them leave; now I need to explain everything again.'

For the second time that day Ed explained again where he was from, how he lost his arm and legs, he told them about an alchemy experiment (omitting saying what kind of experiment he was doing), also about his brother's part of the experiment. Ed told them everything from what alchemy was to the war with the Ishbals.

"With this alchemy thing, you just need one seal?" Kakashi asked really curious about alchemy. "Technically, yes, but you still need a deep knowledge on the properties of the things you want to transmute. For example if I want to make my arm into a blade I need to know exactly what kind of minerals iron is made of," Ed explained

"Sort of what Gaara does with the soil on the ground," Kakashi murmured to himself. "Gaara?" Ed asked, tilting his head lo the side. "Never mind," Kakashi said waving his hands in front of him.

"Ed, can you please demonstrate to us this alchemy?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure," Ed said. He clapped his hand together, and slid his left hand across his automail making soft blue light appear. When the light was gone a blade appeared. "So that's how alchemy works!" Tsunade said with a smile, "That is!"

"Ed, since you don't have any place to go, why don't you become a Konoha ninja?" Tsunade said grinning. Ed blinked a couple time. "Err…you do realize that I don't have idea how be a ninja," Ed said while transmuting his automail back to normal.

"So? You say it yourself, you are a prodigy. Learning the ways of a ninja will be easy. Besides I'm the hokage I can make any ANBU teach you. Think about it Ed; I'm giving you the option to start a new life," Tsunade said, looking down at Ed, who was still sitting on the bed.

'New life, huh?' he thought, looking at his hands resting on his lap, 'There is nothing for me on the other side of the door. A new start sounds good.' He looked up to meet Tsunade's gaze. "You got yourself a new ninja," Ed said giving her a wide smile.

"Welcome to Konoha," Tsunade said with a smile in return.

* * *

Please Read & Review 


End file.
